emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Kerry Wyatt
|played by = Laura Norton }}Kerry Samantha Amelda Wyatt is the mother of Amy Wyatt. Biography While on a night out in Hotten, Kerry witnesses her boyfriend, Chris Fletcher, kissing another girl in a bar. Kerry breaks the pair up and smacks the girl. Kerry starts hitting Chris with her handbag and it's at that moment that the girl, Amy Wyatt realises that Kerry is her mother. After Kerry is thrown out of the club, Amy reveals that she is her daughter. Kerry tries to talk to Amy and she gives her her phone number. Kerry later finds Amy's address on Facebook and she comes to Emmerdale to make amends. However, she meets Val Pollard, who tells her to leave. Kerry thanks Val for her help in raising Amy, but vows to come back and sort things out. Kerry begins a relationship with Andy Sugden. However, Debbie Dingle begins leaving her kids with Andy and Kerry which Kerry soon becomes annoyed about. One night, Kerry becomes drunk and drops a cigarette on the rug and sets Andy's house on fire, nearly killing herself and baby Jack. She and Jack are saved by Andy, Amy, and Cain Dingle, after Andy's daughter Sarah raises the alarm. Andy nearly attacks Kerry and ends their relationship. After getting into a fight with Debbie in the street over the situation, Kerry goes on holiday for a few weeks. Kerry returns but is horrified to walk in on Andy and Amy kissing and tells them she is pregnant. However, it is revealed she is lying when she asks a pregnant woman to use a pregnancy stick. Kerry shows it to Andy and he buys her another one but the pregnant woman also urinated in a little cup and Kerry tricks Andy into believing she's pregnant. However, she is not convinced and Andy tells her to have an abortion otherwise he will not support her. Kerry's lies become unravelled when she is involved in a hit and run incident and she is forced to admit that she isn't pregnant after all, resulting in Andy and Amy wanting nothing else to do with her. In the summer of 2013, Kerry embarked on a romance with Dan Spencer even going as far as to get a tattoo on her foot confessing her love for him. They went on to marry in June 2014 but at their wedding reception, it transpired Kerry was already married to Kev Berry and she was subsequently arrested for bigamy. In September 2016 Kerry had a one-night stand with Ross Barton but immediately regretted it. It wasn't long after that she discovered she was pregnant. Dan was over the moon at the prospect of becoming a father again but unsure as to who the father was Kerry underwent an abortion, leaving Dan devastated. Quotes * "Oi you! Get your scraggy hands off my fella!" (First line, to Amy Wyatt) * "You want a snog, well kiss goodbye to the best thing that ever happened to you." (to Dan Spencer after rejecting his proposal) See Also *Full List of Appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2012 debuts Category:Wyatt family Category:Residents of Dale Head Category:Residents of Dale View Category:Factory workers Category:Beauty & Bernice employees Category:Spencer family Category:Sharma & Sharma employees Category:2014 marriages Category:Students Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:1977 births Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll Category:Residents of Pollard's Barn Category:Current characters